Silver Thread
by Aisu Dragoness
Summary: AUTHOR'S NOTE UPDATE: PLEASE READ! The YYH gang are sent on a mysterious mission and get more what they bargained for, for Kurama undergoes a transformation that turns him into a kit! KuramaxHiei Shounen Ai
1. New Mission

**Silver Thread**

**By: Aisu Dragoness**

**WARNING**: THIS IS A SHOUNEN-AI FIC! IF YA DON'T LIKE IT, LEAVE NOWWWWW! don't say I didn't warn you….

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho, although I wish I did, so don't sue me. .

**chapter 1**

**New Mission**

"SPIRIT GUN!" A huge blast of blue spirit energy hurled through a mass of brown cloaked demons that were closing in on a raven-haired boy. High-pitched, deafening shrieks filled the air as the red-eyed youkai were easily disintegrated, only for the ground to crackle as more demons sprouted from the parched earth to take other youkai's place. Their blood red eyes glowed menacingly under the darkness of their hoods, cackling and flexing their claws.

Without a moment's hesitation, they pounced on the teenager as his curses were immediately smothered by the rough fiber of their cloaks. Suddenly, with a raging battle cry they were immediately severed by an orange-haired adolescent swinging his bright sword of flame.

Not too far away from them was a slender teen who fought through a cluster of the cloaked figures with a green whip covered with thorns. The redheaded human slashed through the demons with a smooth grace while fighting at his side was a dark-haired Koorime slicing relentlessly through the thick crowd with the cold steel of his blade. The spiky haired demon felt a claw on his shoulder and whirled around and slashed through the creature with little effort.

'_Damn that Botan, always getting us mixed up in this crap.'_ He snarled as he remembered how he had gotten into this mess.

_**flashback**_

Warm rays of sunlight streamed through the small bedroom window, as a black haired Koorime stirred under the soft sheets. Slowly, deep ruby eyes blinked open. The small Jaganshi yawned and shifted under the blanket to face his lover who slept beside him.

Dawn's first gentle rays of light trickled through the curtains, bringing its soft glow into the Miniamino residence and coming to rest on deep scarlet hair that grew past the shoulders, surrounding a beautiful porcelain face, with his red lips slightly open as he breathed softly with a look of contentment. Hiei's eyes softened as he reached out and brushed the red locks from his lover's face. Careful to not wake his kitsune, he noiselessly got out of bed and put on his clothes.

The redhead stirred, trying to find the lost warmth. Hiei turned to the bed as the corners of his mouth curled up into a small smile. He bent down and pulled the sheets over his lover's bare shoulders. His lips brushed his forehead, and he tenderly kissed his lover who sighed under the gentle touch.

The black clad youkai silently left the room, and as he headed down the stairs he heard tapping at the living room window. His ruby eyes narrowed as he saw a familiar blue haired fairy in a pink kimono sitting on an oar, waving and smiling cheerfully.

'_What the hell…'_ But Hiei already knew why the ferry girl was there. After what happened the other night, it'll take some serious convincing to get the fox out of bed, but… He smirked and revealed sharp white fang, then again, there are **other** methods of persuasion.

Botan gathered the Urameshi Team together to send them on a new mission. They were all to meet at the park at noon, Kurama (after a few promises made by his lover) and Hiei had already arrived at the designated spot, but of course Yusuke and Kuwabara were late. Botan tapped her foot impatiently on the soft green grass and sighed with exasperation as she muttered, "It's already 12:15, where could they be?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Come on, Keiko!" Yusuke yelled, "I have to go on a mi—" He was abruptly cut off mid-sentence as he ducked a flying pot that narrowly missed his head. "Keiko!"

A young girl's shrill voice was heard from within the ramen shop, "Yusuke, you JUST got back from a mission, and suddenly you decide to just get up and leave again!" The barrage of flying pots and pans started up again leaving the dark haired delinquent no choice but to run around desperately to dodge them all.

A brunette suddenly stomped outside the shop ignoring the numerous pairs of eyes watching her, with both hands at her waist with one of them clutching a pan. Keiko gave Yusuke with her usual fierce look that made Yusuke step back.

"Have you ever thought for even one moment about how worried I was on your last mission? It's only been three days! And now you just want to leave without a second thought! You big-" she whacked Yusuke on the head with the pan as he yelled in protest, "stupid—**bang**—arrogant -**bang**- insensitive -**bang**- JERK!" **BANG BANG BANG**

The greasy haired teen lay on the concrete with numerous bumps on his head, he groaned as he sat up rubbing his head. Despite the beating, Yusuke gave her a lopsided smile.

"Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry about that, I really am! But come on Keiko, Botan just called us all up with a new mission. But by the sounds of it though, it's a small fry, I'll be back in a week, tops." He gave her another cheesy grin as Keiko let out a huge sigh,

"Oh, fine, but you had better come back in one piece or else-" She shook the pan in her hand threateningly as Yusuke merely laughed lifting his hands up and motioning for her to calm down.

"Ok, ok, I promise. See ya later." He turned around and waved as he walked down the street. Keiko just watched his back sadly until he disappeared.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Through a crowd of people, an orange-haired thug raced across the sidewalk, shoving people aside, and swearing every step of the way.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn…" He looked down at his watch and cursed again. "12:20! Aw, crap, I'm late! Damn it all!" He glances up hastily at the people in front of him and yelled, "Out of the way people! The Great Kuwabara Kazuma is comin' through!"

Botan paced back and forth with annoyance with her kimono rustling with her hasty steps under the shade of a large tree where Kurama calmly leaned against its large trunk with Hiei perched on a branch above him. She glanced at her watch: 12:30. Extremely frustrated, and slightly worried, she muttered for the millionth time, "WHERE ARE THEY?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yusuke ran as fast as he could, eluding people on their bikes and kids walking their dogs as they yelled at him when he passed by.

'Aw, man, Botan is going to KILL me!' He skidded around the corner when before he could react, he smashed into something very solid with a hard thud. With a yell, the raven-haired boy toppled onto the pavement hearing a familiar shout come from the unfortunate person in front of him. He rubbed his nearly crushed nose as he glanced up to quickly apologize.

"Sorry, hey, are you oka—KUWABARA!" He saw the orange haired boy look up and his face quickly turned to a look of disbelief.

"YUSUKE!" They both got to their feet as Yusuke asked,

"What are you doing here?" Kuwabara snorted indignantly, looking as if the answer was obvious.

"I'm going to go meet up with Botan and the others, DUH." Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Kuwabara, the park is THAT way." Yusuke pointed in the direction Kuwabara just came from as the orange haired Reikai Tantei realized his incredibly stupid mistake. He paused for a moment.

"Well then what are you waiting for Urameshi? Come on!" Without a second thought, he dashed off leaving Yusuke in the dust as he called after him,

"O-oi! Kuwabara, matte!" With that, he quickly ran after him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Botan, at this point, is nearly hysterical with worry. She just paced back and forth in front of the tree, muttering to herself about just where the two missing Reikai Tantei were. Hiei just sat silently on a tree branch, who was amusing himself by watching Botan go crazy. Abruptly, Kurama opened his eyes, revealing his steady gaze.

"They're here," he said calmly. Botan looked up frantically and saw the two teens running at a breakneck speed towards them. They both skidded to a halt and gasped heavily with exhaustion. However, Botan was not in the mood for sympathy as she burst out,

"WHERE IN THE THREE WORLDS HAVE YOU TWO BEEN? YOU'RE ALMOST AN HOUR LATE! AN HOUR! NOT 5 MINUTES, NOT 10, A WHOLE HOUR! EXPLAIN, NOW!" Yusuke huffed and gasped,

"Sorry…**huff**…Keiko…went nuts…tried to kill me with….a pot….**huff**" Yusuke collapsed onto the grass as he looked up at the panting Kuwabara. "So, what's your excuse?" Kuwabara scratched his head sheepishly,

"Uh, well…I kinda slept in…aaaannnddd…I sorta forg—"Botan abruptly interrupted, "Alright, alright, I get the picture."

After the Urameshi Team had settled down on the grass under the shade of the elm standing tall above them (excluding Hiei of course, who of course is still perched high above on a tree limb). Botan's quickly turned solemn and serious.

"As you all already know, Koenma has another mission for you. This one has to do with a vicious gang in the Makai."

"Gangs," echoed Yusuke, "is that it? Come on Botan, I just got my ass kicked by Keiko to get here, and this whole time it's been about a gang? Not some terrible leader who's about to take over the Ningenkai or something? Couldn't Koenma just send someone else to take care of that?" Botan cleared her throat,

"Well this isn't some ordinary gang; they're from the City of Ghost and Apparitions." This would've had much more effect if it hadn't been said before. Kuwabara jerked up from his slouched position.

"The City of Ghosts and Apparitions!" He bellowed. "We've already been there Botan," He slammed his fist into his palm. "And not to mention, we kicked their sorry lil' asses, what were their names? Uh, the Four Sake Monsters, or somethin'?" The short spiky haired youkai above them snorted with irritancy.

"It's the Four Saint Beasts, you fool. Is there even one spark of intelligence in that hollow skull of yours?" Kuwabara jolted up to his feet, and made his way towards Hiei whose expression hadn't changed as the thug strode toward him.

"Why you little shrimp, you think you're so tough and that you know everything, just you wait until I get up there, you little miniature bastard—Oof!" Yusuke stopped the quarrel from going any further as he stuck his leg out, and before Kuwabara knew it, his face was planted to the ground with a mouthful of dirt. Kuwabara spat and snarled at Yusuke who quickly covered the other teen's mouth and restrained him, ignoring Kuwabara's thrashes and muffled threats to let him go.

"As I was saying," Botan continued, "this particular group of criminals were very devoted followers of the Four Saint Beasts, and ever since you guys had defeated them, they've been hungry for revenge." Yusuke cut in,

"So what? There's a shield around the city right? So even if they did want to get back at us, as long as they are in the City of Ghosts and Apparitions, it doesn't matter." Botan's expression didn't change as she replied,

"Not quite." Kurama finally spoke up, his voice in his usual smooth, alto tone,

"Does it have to do with opening in the shield?" Botan nodded, however Yusuke and Kuwabara were still wore looks of confusion. "If the criminals had somehow found the crack in the shield that we had used to get into the city on our last mission, they could use it to get out to the human world." Kurama explained. Kuwabara however still didn't understand,

"So? Then just seal it up again." Hiei's crisp voice was heard up above saying,

"You idiot, unlike you, these demons aren't fools. If they had found the opening in the shield then they would obviously ward it so that no one can seal it up again." Kuwabara growled as Botan again nodded,

"He's right, strong wards have been set up by the demons so that no one can seal it. Also, the gang is gathering more followers as we speak so that they can attack the human world. Instead of making an opening in the shield like we did last time, we're going to make a portal that will take you into the city. We need you guys to go through the portal and destroy the wards that they made. Koenma's agents will be standing by at the shield so that they can seal it once the wards are broken. Since the crack will be sealed up again, you'll have to go back through the portal you came from and once you guys are back, we'll destroy the portal and then case closed!" Botan smiled but Yusuke was clearly not satisfied.

"Come on Botan, do we have to go? Can't someone else go?" The grim reaper frowned,

"Quit whining Yusuke, you guys are Spirit Detectives; you have no choice in the matter. Besides none of Koenma's agents are strong enough to go, the wards will be heavily guarded and no one's willing to go."

"Cowards…" Yusuke muttered, "Alright, I'll go." Botan smiled with approval.

"Good, how about you Kuwabara?" Kuwabara smirked,

"Count me in; I Kuwabara Kazuma will bring those criminals to justice!" Yusuke rolled his eyes, and Kurama spoke up,

"I'll go too." The ferry girl looked up at Hiei. "How about you? Will you go too?" Hiei, thought for a moment.

'_Hmph, I couldn't care less about what happens to the human world. Yusuke and Kuwabara can go alone and get killed for all I care.'_ But a sly voice in his mind said, _'But Kurama is going too….'_ Hiei flinched, and glanced at Kurama. The redhead was at his usual calm stature with not a hint of fear in his serene face. Hiei knew that Kurama was very skilled, and could probably take care of himself, but with an idiot like Kuwabara around, who knows what could happen. He couldn't risk getting his fox hurt. He had no choice.

"I'll go," he replied curtly. Yusuke grinned and got to his feet, cracking his knuckles.

"Yosh! The whole team is set, now let's get going and kick some serious demon ass!"

**AisuDragoness**: Yea, I know ish kinda boring and all that, but I needed SOME kind of plot to begin with, but daijoubu! Things are going to get a lot more interesting in the next few chapters, so please, please, PLEASE, READ AND REVIEW! (flames are welcome.)

P.S. In case you're wondering, the title Silver Thread doesn't apply until later on in the story. .


	2. Captive

**Silver Thread**

**By: AisuDragoness**

Special Thanks to: I got to thank my great friend cHrRyBlSsM for posting my fic for me. Muchos gracias mi amiga. You guys have to read her fics too, they're really good!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho, so please don't sue me.

chapter 2

_Captive_

The hauntingly dark and cloudy sky enveloped the city in the shadows as the battle raged on and the Reikai Tantei struggled through the army of demons assembled at the foot of the city. With every blow, more would demons take their place, there seemed to be no end to it. A tall figure stood on top of a cliff, with a hood covering his face. His cobalt blue eyes surveyed the fierce fight displayed before him. His dark cloak flapped in the violent wind. His gaze stopped on the redheaded ningen. The slender human slashed through the demons, his red hair flowing out behind him with his movements.

'Beautiful…' There was no other word for this magnificent creature. 'And he's mine.' The cloaked figure vanished.

The Jaganshi scythed through the youkai, and he cursed under his breath as more of them headed toward him in great numbers. 'K'so, we can't hold up for much longer…' His Jagan told him that the team was exhausted, but the army showed no sign of yielding…BOOM! Through the din of the shrieks of demons, the earth trembled and dust sprayed everywhere, however what caught the Koorime's attention was the familiar cry that suddenly muffled. "Kurama!" His eyes searched for his fox, but as the smoke cleared, Kurama was gone without a single trace. "KURAMA!"

As the demons were still in chaos, the leader of the Spirit Detectives thought desperately for a way out for him and his comrades. 'There must be some place that we can go to...' His gaze quickly shot towards the high gates into the city. Not a single demon was in sight past the gates, the demon followers had been all emptied out of the city to crush the intruders of their territory. Thinking of no other alternative he shouted, "Shot Gun!" Bullets of spirit energy sprayed everywhere, releasing a blinding light, clearing a path. The demons shrieked and covered their eyes, desperately trying to shield themselves from the light. Without a moment's hesitation, the rest of the Reikai Tantei followed Yusuke into the city. As the heavy metal gates slammed shut, Hiei immediately tore the white bandana from his forehead revealing his Jagan. His third eye glowed and the moldy gate was covered by a neon green veil, warding it from outside threat of demons. Yusuke sighed with relief,

"Man, that was close. For a second there, I thought we were demon food." He smiled cheerfully, but it soon vanished, as he noticed his redheaded friend was missing. "Oi, where's Kurama?" Kuwabara started, his head swiveled this way and that,

"He's gone." The two humans turned and stared at the fire youkai.

"WHAT!" Hiei said nothing, his ruby eyes ablaze with anguish and pain, his jaw clenched and his hand gripping the hilt of his sword as a flow of questions came out of the ningens. "Where is he? Is he hurt? Did somebody take him? When did it happen? Where did they go? Damn it Hiei, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

Hiei drowned out their voices with his thoughts. How could he let this happen? His lover, the very person whom he swore to protect, was gone. He had he failed, miserably. Emerald green eyes that sparkled with happiness and affection made his heart ache and more than anything he wanted to see his fox again. He wanted to see his beautiful smile and showed the promise of his love to him. He wanted his lover to be safely in his arms. 'Kurama…' He shook his head, trying to rid the thoughts from his mind. His eyes narrowed, determined as he untied the white bandana that covered his third eye. Once again it opened and glowed. It quickly twitched, searching for any sign of the youko. Suddenly he felt a familiar spark of ki. There. In the decadent castle at the city's center, looming over the rest of the city. He was about to follow the thin trace of youki when Yusuke called out to him.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going Hiei?" Hiei didn't answer, his ruby eyes turned its gaze to the raven haired teen. Kuwabara wasn't aware of the conversation for he was busy cursing and trying to build a fire, to no avail; he just got tiny little sparks and wisps of smoke. Yusuke let out a sigh, "Hey, I know you're worried about Kurama, but don't worry about it. Kurama's a smart guy, I'm sure he's fine. Akuna Mattata right?" The quote from the Lion King made it sound a bit corny, but Yusuke ignored the thought and smiled. "No worries. We'll search for him first thing tomorrow morning, but for now the best way we could help him is by getting some rest and searching for him when we're all at full strength, ne?" Hiei thought for a moment when suddenly a yell came from the camp fire.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Kuwabara's figure practically lit up the forest, and the two Rekai Tantei stared at him when they realized his pants were on fire. The orange haired dashed passed them and splashed into a nearby river. The river's black waters hissed as the fire extinguished and Kuwabara sighed in relief and stepped out of the river with his pants smoking. Suddenly his pants crumbled and fell the ground in ashes. Yusuke, who was snickering, couldn't contain himself anymore as he burst out in roars of laughter, pointing to Kuwabara's now disintegrated pants. Kuwabara's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and humiliation, having his pants lit on fire and now standing in his underwear was a blow to his pride. The thug started to yell at Yusuke, who was rolling on the ground with laughter. Hiei smirked with amusement at the scene but quickly frowned when a pair of emerald eyes flashed in his mind, reminding him that his lover needed him. He glanced at Yusuke and Kuwabara who were still busy yelling at each other. They could stay here if the wanted, but right now Kurama needed him. He's going to get revenge on whoever took his fox away from him. He was going to get him back. Now.

**AisuDragoness**: Short and corny right? Hehe. Yea well, this isone of myfirst fics so please bear with me here. I'm also a slow writer too so you'll have to excuse me for that. Well, I guess I COULD write faster if I got some reviews….ahem hint hint. Hehe. Bring on the reviews, flames are welcome! I'll be waiting! .

P.S. Oh, and one more thing, cHrRyBlSsM and I are writing a joint fic called Pokemon Purple Version; it's all out humor featuring the characters from Gundam Wing (with Heero/Duo and Trowa/Quatre pairings). I must say I'm really excited for the reviews for our first chapter, so please read it and review A.S.A.P. okee? Please?


	3. chappie 3

**Silver Thread**

**By: Aisu Dragoness**

**Aisu Dragoness**: sniff sniff I'm so happy…..I GOT MY FIRST 2 REVIEWS! SPECIAL THANX GOES OUT TO KATYFOXDEMON2 AND CHISARA NOTELL! sob Thank you so much….sniff I don't tink I've ever been so happy in a long time. sniff I would also like to thank my great friend cHrRyBlSsM for taking the time to post this for me, for my Parental Controls are screwed up and it doesn't me allow onto the site…anyhoo, on with the show!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I really really reeeaaalllly want Kurama and Hiei……sigh anyway, don't sue me.

CHAPTER THREE

Emerald eyes snapped open, and slowly everything came into focus. Instead of familiar ruby eyes, he saw a dark cold cell that towered over him, and simultaneously he felt the cold metal tightly chained around his wrists that linked to the walls.

In panic, he struggled to sit up, his shackles clinking on the hard stone floor; a wave of nausea swept over him, and he clutched his head as it throbbed.

"Ah, you're awake." Kurama gasped as suddenly a hooded figure suddenly appeared before him, inches from his face, his cobalt blue eyes gleamed in the darkness of malice. The redhead quickly scrambled back to the corner of the cell, trying to put as much distance between him and the mysterious man. The hooded figure shook with laughter, his voice ringing and echoing in Kurama's prison.

"There's no need to be afraid, pretty one, you're mine now." The youko shrinked back against the wall as the hooded figure stepped closer, emerald eyes widening in fear.

"Beautiful…" He whispered, brushing his fingers on Kurama's pale cheek. The redhead flinched at his touch and his eyes narrowed dangerously,

"Get away from me." He hissed. However, abruptly, the dark figure put his finger on the youko's lips, silencing him.

"Ah-ah-ah. You shouldn't say such things to your master, pretty one. We're in my realm now. This is now my castle. We play by my rules." His deep blue eyes gleamed in the darkness. "I am the master, and you are the servant, you will do as I say. My wish," his eyes glistened with lust, as the youko began to tremble, "is your command." Before Kurama could say anything, the figure swooped down and covered his lips with his.

After yelling and bickering at each other for more than 3 hours finally, the two Reikai Tantei plopped down onto the dirt in exhaustion. Kuwabara rubbed his shoulder which suffered from multiple bruises.

"Shit, I never knew arguing could be so dangerous." Yusuke rolled his eyes,

"Kuwabara, with you, anything is possible." And he muttered,

"And I didn't mean that in the best of terms." Kuwabara with his "Super Kuwabara Kazuma Senses" he overheard his mutter,

"WHAT! I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN URAMESHI!" And so, without even noticing that one of their comrades had disappeared, another round of cussing, yelling, and unfortunately kicking ass (even though they were suppose to save it for the demons) was set for another, oh, for about the next few hours.

It was pitch black and an eerie silence stretched through the night, with nothing but the soft sounds of light feet dashing its way through the forest. With his incredible speed, Hiei was already at the watch tower at the center of the city. Making sure his presence was unnoticed; he stealthily slipped inside and dashed up the stairs. 'I'm coming'

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM, KUWABARA!" Yusuke yelled.

"WHADYA MEAN MY PROBLEM? WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!"

"YOU'RE MY PROBLEM!" Kuwabara was beet red,

"SHUT UP URAMESHI, YOU ALWAYS THINK YOU'RE SMARTER THAN ANYONE AND THAT JUST BECAUSE KOENMA MADE YOU THE LEADER OF THIS TEAM, YOU THINK YOU CAN BOSS EVERYONE AROUND!"

"Oh-ho-ho, is that so? WELL YOU ALWAYS THINK YOU'RE SO GREAT CALLING YOURSELF THE "GREAT KUWABARA KAZUMA" AND ALWAYS SAYING THIS LITTLE "JUSTICE" SPEECH THAT YOU'LL PUNISH ANYONE WHO "DOES WRONG" WHEN ON A MISSION, YOU CAN'T EVEN GO ALONE FOR FIVE MINUTES WITHOUT RUNNING HOME WITH YOUR TAIL BETWEEN YOUR LEGS, AFRAID THAT YOU'LL GET YOUR ABNORMALLY LARGE ASS KICKED!" And right when Kuwabara opened his mouth to roar out his objection Yusuke continued,

"AND YOU ALWAYS, ALWAYS, ALWAYS, SOMEWAY, SOMEHOW, USE YOUR STUPIDITY AND SCREW UP ALL OUR MISSIONS! ONLY KURAMA HAS THE PAITIENCE TO BABY SITT YOU ALL THE TIME, AND GUESS WHAT? KURAMA'S GONE!"

"Huh. WELL IN THAT CASE MAYBE I SHOULD LEAVE THEN!"

"THAT WOULD JUST BE GRAND AND DANDY!"

"FINE! WELL, DON'T COME CRAWLING BACK TO ME WHEN YOU NEED MY HELP!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!" Both of the teens turned their backs to each other, with their arms crossed defiantly. The campfire crackled between them and the seconds of silence dragged by.

After a few minutes, Yusuke blinked, as his face took on a confused expression.

"Hey…"

"What?"

"Where's Hiei?"

**Aisu Dragoness**: Yes, I know it's really short….but hey, like I said, I'm a really slow writer….but a few reviews might help….hehe, flames are welcome, I'll be waiting! .


	4. Ch 4 ya'll wanted it, so ya got it!

**Silver Thread**

**By: Aisu Dragoness**

**Aisu Dragoness**: ZzzzZzzzzzzz….. zzzz...Thank you so much to those who reviewed, it really brightened up my day!

Disclaimer: ;;;; this gets so repetitive, but anyhoo, you all know that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho…so there….

Warning: This is YAOI fic, so if you're like homophobic or something, I suggest you leave.

Chapter 4

Kurama trembled in the dark corner of his cell; he could feel the cold metal of his chains on his cheek as he buried his face in his hands, trying to hide the silent tears that were streaming down his cheeks. His shirt was torn into shreds that barely clung to his shoulders, as the remaining pieces were scattered on the stone floor. The redhead winced in pain, suffering from a number of bruises on his chest. The dark figure laughed, a cold, menacing laugh, watching Kurama. The demon knelt down, cupping the redhead's face in his hands, bringing them face to face.

"There, there, now, there's no need for tears, pretty one." Kurama said nothing, his eyes cold with hatred. The figure threw back his head and laughed,

"What is this? Are you not grateful to your master? I have spared your life for the time being; you should be on your knees, thanking me a thousand times over, for no words will express your gratitude." He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"No matter, I'll have no need for you, once I become king." Provoking no response from the ningen except widened eyes, he smirked.

"Oh poor thing, are you so frightened that you've forgotten my mission? The Four Saint Beasts, the mighty gods of the City of Ghosts and Apparitions, my masters, died trying to be rid of… "intruders..." He got to his feet and turned, his deep cobalt eyes, gazing far away.

"…leaving behind a task unfinished. So it is now my duty that I, their loyal servant Masanori, shall fulfill the will of my masters in revenge of their deaths. Once I escape through the shield trapping us into this realm, we'll be free at last. I will use my power to build an empire like no other; I will do what my masters could not. The Human World alone is not enough for a rising leader." A devious smile touched his lips.

"No, not even the Demon World will suffice." Slowly, Masanori turned back to face Kurama, his gaze, intense.

"I will build a realm worth ruling, a land fit for a king where demons will take reign, and all will bow before me, even Lord Enma will tremble in fear at the sound of my name. So tell me Kurama, what better a kingdom than all three worlds combined? My army of demons will carve out a new era, and I will be their leader…I …have waited so long…so long for this day…" He whispered. Seconds dragged by, and his eyes hardened.

"However…I must eliminate all obstacles for my new ruling. My subjects shouldn't disobey their new king." Kurama tensed, anger flashing in his eyes. Masanori gasped and took a step back in shock, as he saw a flash of gold in his emerald eyes. 'Wha-….what is he? Some special power to trick me, perhaps? …No…wait….masaka…a youko? ...but how can that be?….No, he's a youko…he has to be.' Cobalt eyes sparked with interest.

"Hmm, perhaps I'll let you live after all."

Hiei cursed, dodging flying arrows that flew mercilessly at their new target. He had entered the tower easily enough. Unfortunately, unlike he hoped, the traps were still quite active. 'Damn, this is taking too long, that guy better not hurt my fox or I'll…' He clenched his teeth and growled at the very thought. 'Hang on Kurama, I'm comi—' His thought was cut off by an arrow that whistled by his head. '…crap…'

The two remaining Reikai Tantei stomped through dark and dank woods, with Kuwabara muttering to himself all the way.

"Damn that lil' shrimp…always running off...thinks he so great, that he can handle anything…they even had to shrink his stupid sword size 'cause he's so damn short….but he thinks he's SOOO cool with him and his stupid dragon wave….well, he doesn't scare me….nuh-uh, I, Kuwabara Kazuma am gonna kick his stupid sorry little ass….stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, barely four feet tall arrogant bastard…stupid, stupid, stupid…" Yusuke, with his hands folded behind his head, sighed at his comrades idiotic mutterings, and called out,

"Will ya just shut up, Kuwabara? I know that maybe you got some issues, and a bit touched in the head, but really, I hate it when you start talking to yourself, it makes you look even stupider than you already are." Kuwabara jerked his head up in rage,

"NANI! WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Yusuke turned his head to the angry Reikai Tantei.

"Ah? What, that you're stupid?" Yusuke sneered.

"Well gee, Kuwabara, ya kinda are." Kuwabara turned beet red,

"PREPARE YOURSELF URAMESHI, FOR I, KUWABARA KAZUMA, SHALL MAKE YOU PAAAAAAYYYY!" Yusuke sweatdropped,

"Alright, alright, daijoubu, I'll admit, " Kuwabara grinned triumphantly,

"you're not THAT stupid…just a little." Kuwabara glared and opened his mouth to snap back, but Yusuke quickly put his arm around the other's neck in a half Nelson.

"Yea, yea, uh-huh, that's great Kuwabara, now be a good little boy now, and let's get going." Kuwabara stuttered in rage, while Yusuke half dragged, half carried Kuwabara through the damn woods.

ATTENTION ATTENTION

If you guys like this fic, then can you PLEASE read my other one?

Ish called Broken Vow, and it's an angst and romance,

Between Kurama and Hiei of course. . To make it short,

Kurama and Hiei get into a fight and Hiei tries to win him back.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! O.o

**Aisu Dragoness**: Once again, short, and a bit corny, but ish not that bad, ne? If you want updates, READ AND REVIEW!


	5. chappie 5

**Silver Thread**

**By: Aisu Dragoness**

Author's Note: sniff I FINALLY HAVE NEW REVIEWS! I'M SOOOO HAPPPY! I'M GOING TO MAKE THIS A LONG CHAPPIE TO CELEBRATE, SO ENJOY! .

Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, you already knew that, so why do I even bother saying it. Oh yea, don't sue me. --;;;

Warning: THIS IS YAOI! O.o

ChApTeR 4! Transformation

The two remaining Reikai Tantei walked in an angry silence. After bickering for hours, their patience for each other was wearing thin, and neither of them made any effort to lighten the mood.

The Great Kazuma Kuwabara had convinced (or more likely, annoyed) Yusuke into letting him lead the way. Yusuke sighed, with his hands casually behind his head, staring at the stiff back of his proud companion. The raven haired boy was a bit worried about Kurama, he hoped he wasn't hurt. But then… Yusuke's face changed from a worried frown to a smile. Knowing Hiei, the fire demon would NEVER let anyone touch Kurama, if they did; Hiei would cheerfully cut their throat and slice them until they were nothing but mince meat.

Yusuke's grin widened, remembering the time when he ditched class and wandered over to see Kurama. The raven haired boy found Kurama in school, and Hiei of course, was watching him protectively in the shadows. The redhead was sitting in the school yard, surrounded with open textbooks, talking to a fellow male student.

Yusuke had to admit; it gave him a good laugh watching Hiei squirm in that tree, glaring at the stranger talking to the fire demon's lover. Although the two were only talking about a class lecture from last period, Yusuke had decided to just let him be, and watch the good show. As the jaganshi watched with intent, Kurama didn't notice the fire demon there, for his lover was shielding his youki.

The redhead smiled and continued to talk with his fellow classmate, completely oblivious as Hiei's gaze turned murderous. The conversation dragged on, and to Hiei's horror, the other pupil laughed and put a friendly hand on the redhead's shoulder, Hiei snapped. The poor student soon found a katana dangerously close to his throat. After a few muttered death threats to the now white faced boy, Hiei finally calmed down and came to grips. The fire demon watched in self satisfaction, as the terrified boy scrambled away, putting as much distance as he could between him and the perilous demon. Though his victory was short lived for soon after the redhead scolded him, saying that when he comes to his school, come WITHOUT the katana, of course, Hiei thought the idea was ridiculous. Nevertheless, Kurama had to make an endless line of excuses to why a five foot tall boy, clad in black, comes on school grounds, and the first thing he does is put a knife at a boy's throat.

Yusuke's shoulders shook as he chuckled at the memory. Kuwabara, hearing Yusuke's laughter, snorted,

"What's so funny, Urameshi?" Yusuke simply shook his head,

"Iie, it's nothing." Kuwabara shrugged and continued walking when Yusuke furrowed his eyebrows together and frowned.

"Oi," Kuwabara sighed with exasperation, turning around,

"Nani?" Yusuke stopped, and glanced around.

"There's something about this place…"

"Huh?" Kuwabara, startled, jerked his head. Yusuke folded his arms impatiently as Kuwabara took in his surroundings. The raven haired boy's eyebrows rose, as his comrade sweatdropped.

"Eto…Urameshi…." Kuwabara's voice drifted off. Yusuke leaned closer,

"Aa? Oi, I can't hear you…" Yusuke heaved a sigh, looking around once more, his eyes widened.

"KUWABARA, YOU BAKA! WE'RE GOING IN CIRCLES!"

Kurama struggled against his restraints, as Masanori calmly looked through a shelf of vials. The redhead was moved into a circular room, with a fire that thrived in the center. There were desks and shelves, filled with vials, containing bubbling concoctions overflowing their rims. It seemed Masanori had redecorated it since his masters had occupied the tower; it now looked more like a laboratory than the familiar watch tower Kurama remembered. Masanori's alto voice floated across the room, causing the redhead to look up.

"Do you know WHY I was imprisoned in the City of Ghosts and Apparitions, pretty one?" Kurama merely shook his head, tension rising inside of him.

"I was…in a way…a thief. I sold my "stolen" goods in the black market where those foolish ningens gather…" Masanori wrinkled his nose in disgust,

"Nevertheless, their pay was rather generous, and that was all that

mattered." Masanori smirked, turning away from the shelf to face Kurama. Pulling back his hood, Kurama saw his face for the first time out of the shadows. He had a cold face, pale skin, with long, gleaming dark blue hair, and a pair of cobalt eyes to match. The image looked strikingly similar to Karasu, the very thought sent shivers down Kurama's spine.

Masanori stepped towards the redhead, his boots thumping of the stone floor. The flame in the center of the room crackled, sending shadows in the hollows of Masanori's face. The cloaked figure bent down, Kurama froze. His face and Masanori's were nearly touching; the redhead felt his warm breath on his skin. Cobalt eyes sparkled with a strange expression of delight, and Masanori's lips formed a small smile. Masanori bent down further and whispered in Kurama's ear,

"You know what my favorite treasure was?" He hissed, and then paused for a moment, and nothing was heard except the bubbling of chemicals and the crackling of the fire.

"…Kitsune fur…" Emerald eyes widened, and Masanori chuckled.

"It was my life; I trapped all kinds of kitsune, even when it became outlawed, I still continued to do it….I remember, one time, a kitsune clan almost became extinct because I trapped so many of them." Emerald eyes flashed gold in cold hatred.

Kurama recalled hearing that story when he was a young kit; a clan of kitsune from the southern regions of the Makai was nearly wiped out because of fur trappers. Not noticing Kurama's reaction, Masanori continued,

"Ahh…I miss those days. Black fur, brown fur...But there was only one that I was after." Masanori frowned in thought,

"Silver, a pure silver. In all my days of being a fur trapper, I found only impure, secondary silvers, those that have splashes of black or blue tarnishing that radiant silver sheen that I longed for. I made it my life's goal to find one someday. But I never did….until now." The cloaked figure pulled away, Kurama's face still stayed expressionless causing Masanori to smirk.

"You can't fool me, pretty one. I know what you are. I know all the stories, myths and legends. Only pure silvers can have gold eyes, and their fur has magical compounds that give it its luster. Demons of all kinds, those filthy ningens, they all wanted it. The strongest spells, potions, wards, weapons, or a priceless fur coat, can be made from a pure silver's fur, if one had the right resources. However, regretfully, it was painfully rare. The lineage of the fox must be ALL pure silvers. If there was just one impure, it tarnishes the whole blood line. It was a priceless treasure….And now; here I am, with a pure silver, just within my reach." Kurama turned ghostly white.

Hiei dashed up the festering steps with increasing urgency. Something was horribly wrong, he could sense it. A large wooden door came in view, and the fire demon quickly unsheathed his sword and slashed the door open.

"Goodness, I wasn't expecting any visitors…Hm…No matter, I shouldn't be rude to my new guest now, should I? Hello, my name is Masanori, what's yours little one?" A cloaked figure rose to his feet from where he was kneeling, revealing a familiar redhead curled up in a corner. Hiei gasped at the sight of his lover, bruised and marked, his clothes torn.

"What have you done to him!" The jaganshi demanded, raising his sword into a fighting stance. The dark figure said nothing, his face putting on a devious smile. Ruby eyes narrowed, and Hiei charged forward, only for the figure to dodge him, with a smooth movement. Hiei swore under his breath but turned to see to his lover.

Masanori stood quietly on the other side of the room, while Hiei knelt down to gather the redhead in his arms. Kurama whimpered in pain, Hiei's lips tightened as he held the redhead closer in a tight embrace, crooning assurances to his frightened lover.

Something caught Hiei's eye in the corner of the room. A syringe. And it was empty. Blood red eyes widened, as the fire demon snapped his head back to Masanori who began to laugh.

"Too late, I'm afraid, little one. You came right on time to see your precious redhead's miraculous transformation." Hiei whirled around and gasped as Kurama trembled and began to glow, filling the room with light.

"Unfortunately for you little one, I have some business to attend with your redhead, so you'll have to leave…Although I will consider the matter, if you bow before me." Hiei disappeared in a blur and appeared again in front of Masanori. Grabbing his cloak, Hiei pulled him down, face to face.

"Where's the antidote?" He hissed, baring his fangs. Kurama screamed in agony, moaned, pleading for the pain to stop. Hearing his lover's scream, Hiei slammed Masanori against the wall,

"WHERE IS IT, DAMN IT!" Hiei called up his youki, surrounding his body with a dark flame, burning the cloaked figure, causing him to flinch.

"Last chance, Masanori. Where-is-it?" The figure winced as the dark fire grew, but beneath his cringe, he simply smirked. Ruby eyes narrowed, if Masanori wasn't going to talk, then he was no use to him. Hiei's fists started to smolder, and he muttered,

"Go to hell. FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME!" Fire erupted from his hands and shot towards Masanori. Hiei's cold expression didn't change as he watched Masanori cry out in pain; his body blazed and turned to ashes.

Hiei quickly returned to his lover's side, who wailed, his glowing body thrashed, metal chains around Kurama's wrists and ankles clanked loudly against the stone wall, anything to stop the blinding pain. Desperate to help him, Hiei pinned him down against the floor before the redhead hurt himself. Seeing his lover in so much pain blurred Hiei's vision with tears. Two black tear gems clicked onto the floor, as the fire demon determinedly held his lover against him, trying to comfort him, holding him tighter as the redhead's body writhed in his embrace. Hiei's voice was choked with tears,

"Shh…It's alright fox…I'm right here…shhh…its ok…" At the sound of his words, Kurama's thrashing stopped, and changed to a small tremble, his breath came in strained rasps, whimpering softly. The redhead weakly reached out and clutched Hiei's shirt while the fire demon stroked his hair and back in soothing comfort.

Suddenly, Kurama gasped, and the glow around his body became blinding. Hiei cried out, snapping his eyes shut but still clung onto his lover, whom, he could feel, was beginning to change. There was nothing he could do now, the transformation had begun.

**Aisu Dragoness**: Hehehehe, a nice little cliffhanger, yes? Please, please, please, review! i'm begging you! that lil' purple but down there is so pretty, don't ya think? You know you want to press it! REVIEW, and I'll update faster!


	6. ch 6

**Silver Thread**

**By: Aisu Dragoness**

Author's NoTeS: Hey minna-san! ...i'm so sad...only like...3 people reviewed me! I waited a bit longer to see if more peeps would review but they DIDN'T! you're so mean! waaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Warning: This is a Kurama and Hiei yaoi, if ya don't like it, I suggest you leave.

Disclaimer: sigh No, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of its super KAWAII characters….although I realli wished I did….. .;;;

ChApTeR 6

Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were finally going on the right track after going in circles for like 2 hours…. Suddenly stopped in their tracks and froze. Amongst the faraway growls of demons and the soft whoosh of the wind, they could hear a bloodcurdling scream, a yell of pure agony. The Reikai Tantei immediately looked up to find the source, the decadent tower, with white light bursting from the windows. The screaming amplified even louder….that voice…it sounded like….Simultaneously, in horror, the Spirit Detectives cried out,

"KURAMA!" Without a moment's hesitation, they dashed for the gleaming tower.

Panic swelled inside of him, as the fox's screams and glowing body didn't show any sign of yielding. With one hand covering his eyes to shield them from the blinding light, with the other, Hiei groped for the redhead's palm, it was icy cold, what use to be solid flesh now felt…translucent, as if at any moment it would slip through his fingers. Kurama was fading, fast. Hiei shook the dark thought away, there was no time. Gripping the ghostly hand fiercely, he desperately opened up their mental link.

'Don't you dare leave me, Kurama…Don't give in to this…..Think about us! You promised, you PROMISED, we'd always be together….Damn it, fox, answer me!'

Kurama, amidst his screams, didn't show any sign of hearing him.

Hiei cursed, their new-found relationship had only just begun, there were so many things that they still didn't do….things that Hiei wanted, no, longed to do with his one and only….and now…….if he went into the next world, the fire demon wouldn't give it a second thought to follow him.

Immediately after his train of thought, a huge explosion boomed, the white light growing brighter still, shaking the tower violently, and the ceiling crumbled; rocks and gravel fell and crashed through the stone bottom. The noise was earsplitting, as the falling pieces smashed the vials and tables toppled over. Bubbling and sizzling, the mystery concoctions spilled from their containers and slithered onto the floor. A huge boulder slammed on top of the crackling fire, blowing it out. Hiei cried out as the floor shook and lost his grip on Kurama's hand, Hiei was thrown against the wall, and his vision grew dark and clouded as he whispered, "Don't…don't you dare…leave."

The two Reikai Tantei raced up the endless stairway when the deafening shrieks suddenly ceased, and an eerie silence took its place. The raven haired boy stopped, and gave his companion a fearful look.

"That definitely doesn't sound good…" Yusuke was about to dash up the steps, when he felt a large, calloused hand grab his shoulder, making the boy turn around.

"Nani?" Kuwabara huffed heavily, apparently still out of breath.

"….huff….let's…take a….five minute break…" Yusuke's dark eyes widened in disbelief as if Kuwabara said the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard.

"Oi, Kuwabara, are you crazy! Kurama and Hiei are up there for crying out loud, they might need our help, you baka!" With that, Yusuke grabbed the panting Kuwabara's arm, ignoring the other boy's groan in protest, and half dragged and half carried him up the steps.

Darkness.

With effort, the fire demon opened his eyes, rubbing his temples at the throb in his skull from where he was slammed against the wall. Ruby eyes slowly took in the scene, rocks and boulders in small craters in the floor, gravel and dust was scattered everywhere, giant jagged gaps in the ceiling from where the boulders fell…. 'Kurama'

The jaganshi suddenly jolted up, eyes searching for the redhead. His eyes caught on the corner of white cloth next to a boulder, Kurama's shirt. Hiei rushed over, only to find the pile of clothes where the youko once lay, the body of his lover was gone. Eyes wide, disbelieving, he reached out a trembling hand to the pile of the redhead's clothes. 'No….no….i-it can't…it can't be…'

His fingers hesitantly touched the shirt, as the lump of cloth flinched at his touch, causing Hiei to yank his hand away. The lump twitched, and a small whimpering noise sounded from the clothes. Raising a curious eyebrow, Hiei leaned forward, lifting the shirt, and his eyebrows immediately shot up above their normal limits.

A pair of supple, pointed ears met his gaze, with tiny padded paws and a tail covered in soft, bright silver fur. Eyes firmly shut; it lay tightly curled up and trembling slightly against the youko's shirt, as Hiei struggled to take in what he saw. A kit. A newborn kit.

Sensing the other's presence, the kit sniffed, his tiny cold nose fidgeting trying to find Hiei. Still in a daze, the fire demon reached out, and gently scooped the fox in his hands; it was no illusion, the fox felt solid and real as well as incredibly small, slightly smaller than Hiei's own hand. Startled by Hiei's touch, the kit squirmed, his soft fur tickling the fire demon's skin, slowly, the kit's eyelids cracked open, and ruby eyes met with gold.

Yusuke and Kuwabara, who by now had slammed the door open, shouting frantically at Hiei, asking if he was ok and where was Kurama. Hiei simply showed them the now snoozing kit, and in short, blunt, crisp words, he dropped the news like a million pound weight on top of their heads (like you see in the cartoons). Kurama was now a kit. The two boys' reactions consisted of staring….staring….a slight choking noise from their throat as they tried to speak, but failed miserably…..more staring…..and more choking….But other than that, they took it rather well.

**Aisu Dragoness: **gomen, I know ish rather short, but I'm having a serious case of writer's block, so it's a pretty bad chappie….and plus, the lack of reviewing has completely destroyed my spirits... T.T sniff...i'm going to go cry now... review me PLEASE!


	7. ch 7sry kinda shorthaving writer's block

**Silver Thread**

**By: Aisu Dragoness**

Author's Note: hehehe….ahhh, i love my reviewers, to all who reviewed me, THANK YOU! although...i'm kinda having writer's block so this chappie's kinda short...and crappy... gomen!

Warning: this is Kurama and Hiei yaoi, so yea, read at your own risk, if you're stupid enough to read it even though you know you're homophobic, and you get offended, sry hun, but that's not mah problem…--;;;

Disclaimer: you guys aren't stupid; you all know I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its WONDERFUL characters….yea….

Chapter 7

"Sooo….let me get this straight…" Koenma stated, as calmly as his 700 year old infant voice could muster.

The gang was at Koenma's palace at the Spirit World after the… "accident." And when the Reikai ruler saw the kit, safely tucked in Hiei's cloak, he knew something was DEFINITELY wrong.

The Reikai Tantei stood in tense silence with Botan who nervously stood next to Koenma after they had recounted their story at the City of Ghosts and Apparitions, and their current predicament.

The small child's knuckles were white, gripping the edge of his chair, with his poor pink pacifier crushed between his gritted teeth, as the toddler simply sat there, trying to digest this newfound information ignoring Yusuke and Kuwabara, as they cringed for he looked like a time bomb ready to go off.

"You finished your mission…." The Spirit detectives nodded vigorously, hoping to abate the explosive anger that would inevitably burst any moment, except for Hiei of course, who couldn't really care less what the stupid kid had to say.

"That's good…Masanori is dead….Yusuke and Kuwabara nods….that's good…the barrier around the city is sealed…nods again….that's good…so…somewhere in all this….Kurama somehow….was captured…meekly nods….and now….he's a kit…a BABY kit no less…." The adolescents nod again, and start to back away to get at a safe distance away from ready-to-blow Koenma, leaving the unfazed Hiei standing there defiantly and rolling his eyes in annoyance as the other two cowered in the corner.

A heavy silence hung in the air, when suddenly….

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!" The ground shook at the intensity of his outburst, but he was far from done, oh no, no, no…..

"ARE YOU GUYS COMPLETELY INCOMPETENT TO COME BACK IN ONE PIECE AFTER JUST ONE SIMPLE MISSION! How is it, HOW IS IT, THAT WHEN I SEND YOU ON A MISSION TO SOLVE ONE LITTLE TEENSY WEENSY PROBLEM YOU JUST COME BACK WITH ANOTHER! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME GO BALD FROM ALL THIS STRESS? THAT'S IT, ISN'T IT? YOU'RE TRYING TO TAKE AWAY MY DEVILISH GOOD LOOKS, AND TURN ME INTO THIS WRINKLY, BALD OLD GEEZER SO I COULD JUST DROP DEAD FROM HEARTBURN—"

"Oi."

Koenma whirled around, his face beet red, eyes flashing, and apparently incensed by the interruption, only to face Hiei's equally intense gaze.

"Shut up you fool or you're going to wake up Kurama." Everyone's gaze snapped to the jaganshi in shock at the very-unlike-Hiei statement.

"Wh-wha— " Koenma sputtered, when the soft whimpers emanating from Hiei's cloak cut him off. The fire demon growled in frustration,

"Damn you, Koenma..." Hiei muttered, gently taking out the small bunch of clothes when the kit started to pine for comfort, revealing the waking newborn, trembling in the bundle as the cold air overwhelmed him, struggling to get closer to Hiei's chest for warmth. Delicately pointed, furry ears, a small twitching nose, and a pair of wide, vulnerable eyes peeked through the clothes taking in the scene of his new surroundings, causing him to shrink back against Hiei, as the jaganshi hesitantly stroked his fur soothingly, keeping the shivering fox warm with his youki.

Botan quickly rushed over in concern, reaching out as she cooed,

"You POOR little thing. Did the big, mean, Koenma scare you? Aww, its okay, Auntie Botan's here." Everyone sweatdropped at the comment, and chuckled slightly as the kit snapped at the blue haired grim reaper's approaching hand and shied away from the touch of the stranger, allowing only Hiei to stroke his silky fur.

As it became crystal clear that no one was listening to him, Koenma sighed and slumped sideways, causing a small creak to sound from his oversized chair, as the other teens carefully came out of their hiding places to stand next to Hiei once it seemed safe from Koenma's violent temper tantrum.

Hiei shifted uncomfortably, clearly feeling out of place at the whole warm and fuzzy atmosphere that revolved around the small kit in his hands. Of course, the idiot (guess who) as always, had no shame as he exuberantly pranced over to croon over the fox; in doing so, the Great Kuwabara Kazuma visibly displayed his small soft spot for cute furry creatures (in other words, kittens) as he gave all his effort to plead and cajole the small demon to let him hold the newly transformed Kurama, which Hiei flatly refused, not trusting the orange haired fool with HIS fox.

The jaganshi couldn't really understand why the baby kitsune always clung to him and never let anyone else close, but in the past few hours he had come to accept it for the better, after all, this fox was also his lover, and the fire demon had become to feel quite protective in the youko's susceptible state. However, being the aloof and enigmatic demon he is, he'll be damned before he lets anyone know that.

"AHEM…" Koenma coughed, provoking four heads to snap up at him in surprise, they had clearly forgotten that the ruler of Spirit World was ever there. Heaving another deep sigh, Koenma decided that it was time to get back on track.

"Now, back to the matter with Kurama, it seems that the cause to this transformation is a potion for Hiei found an empty syringe next to Kurama, correct?" Hiei nodded, and the Reikai Tantei focused once more, intrigued to learn just what triggered the fox demon's…shrink.

"Well…the only explanation I can come up with is that somehow the potion managed to change the wave lengths of both the body and the

soul—" Koenma was soon cut off by Yusuke, who flailed his arms in the air, which successfully grabbed his attention.

"Hold up diaper boy, speak some English wouldja? What the heck are you talking about?" Hiei rolled his eyes at his comrade's confusion over such a minimal concept, but kept a protective grip on the precious bundle in his hands as the kitsune chibi was asleep once more, not interested in the Reikai's petty quarrels.

"I'm not talking in a foreign language, Yusuke," Koenma continued calmly, "But I suppose that a subject like this wouldn't be in your tiny area of knowledge, so I'll try to use nice, small words so that you can understand." The raven haired teen balled his hands into fists, but before he could snarl a reply, Koenma had already resumed the subject, ignoring the Reikai Tantei's furious reaction.

"You remember when you first died, Yusuke? I explained to you about wave lengths of the body and your soul, and that they had to match or else you couldn't come back to life? Well, these wave lengths…with Kurama's case, if someone had the power to reverse the wave lengths, in a sense, the body would go back in time and become younger, thus turning him into that." Koenma pointed to the small kitsune in Hiei's arms.

"The same goes for the soul, and since the soul contains the person's memories, it would explain why Kurama doesn't seem to remember any of us, for his soul's wave lengths was reversed to the point in time that Kurama didn't meet any of us." This time it was Botan's turn to object,

"Demo, Koenma, how is that possible? You would need an extremely powerful potion to be able to do that kind of thing, wouldn't you?" Nodding, Koenma answered the blue haired grim reaper,

"Yes, this brings up another question. Masanori was never very talented in the area of potions, actually he kind of sucked. I doubt he meant to shrink Kurama this much, so it was a pretty sloppy job on his part. Masanori was a professional hunter of kitsune, not a chemist. So how in the world he got his hands on a potion of such power is beyond me…"

"The potion…" Surprised, everyone turned to Hiei, the source of the mutterings, who went on,

"The syringe that contained the potion…it had a strong scent from a black river that was in the city." The tiny ruler of Spirit world raised his eyebrows as Kuwabara yelled,

"You SNIFFED that funky black river!" Hiei's ruby eyes narrowed, visibly annoyed at the outburst.

"No, you fool. I didn't have to. The river's stench was clinging onto your pants when you fell in after which I recall, you ingeniously fried to a crisp." The leader of the detectives, once again failed to restrain himself as he laughed uproariously, Botan had turned away, giggling softly, and Koenma's auburn eyes twinkled with amusement, even Hiei couldn't help but smirk in remembrance of the orange haired baka's stupidity. Poor Kurama woke yet again from his warm and peaceful slumber, fur covered ears twitching, the small silver youko sleepily opened one of his golden eyes taking a glance around the room now filled with laughter before shutting it again to doze.

**Aisu Dragoness: **wow...that was really stupid... HONTO NI, GOMEN NE! I'M HAVING WRITER'S BLOCK! AHHHH! REVIEW ME AND SNAP ME OUT OF IT! AHHHH!


	8. Looking Backwow i have a title

**Silver Thread**

**Aisu Dragoness: **I GOT REVIEWS! I GOT REVIEWS! YAAAAYYY! . OHOHOHOHOHOHO, TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED ME HONTO NI, ARIGATOU GOZAI MASU! THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS!

**Warning: **I don't see y I have to keep saying this, but yea, this is Kurama and Hiei yaoi…

**Disclaimer: **blah blah blah, yea, I dun own anything….

Chapter 7: Looking Back

Yusuke Urameshi sighed, languidly shuffling home from his trip from Koenma's palace. Thunder rumbled in the distance, foretelling of the coming storm, but the raven-haired boy didn't take notice as he was deep in thought. His temples still throbbed from what Yusuke thought was a downright complicated explanation of what really happened to Kurama. Of course, other than Kuwabara, he was the only one who held such an opinion.

**flashback**

Koenma leaned back in his bright red chair, chewing his pacifier, as he explained as patiently as he could muster,

"In simple words, Yusuke, basically Masanori created a powerful potion that had remarkably enough strength to reverse Kurama's body wave length, leaving his soul intact, and if what Hiei said earlier is about the syringe is correct, then what Masanori used as his main ingredient was from what we call is the Onyx River."

"The Onyx River?" Kuwabara echoed, "What kind of name is that! Why not just call it THE RIVER!"

Irritated at being interrupted again, Koenma snapped, "Because THAT RIVER's waters is an opaque liquid, thick with demon's blood gathered from the hundreds upon hundreds of demon battles over the centuries. It's potential power is beyond reckoning, with power like that, it would be simple to transform Kurama by force." Suddenly without restraint, Yusuke burst out,

"You baka! So you just let that kind of power just sit there in a city full of blood-thirsty criminal demons!" Koenma released an exasperated sigh,

"Even if we did try to somehow remove the contents of the Onyx River, by now its waters are much too toxic to be contained, it's best to just leave it in the city where it's carefully monitored and sealed off. Anyway, enough of that, we have more important matters here to deal with." With that everyone looked up, question in their eyes while Hiei's merely narrowed, already seeing what was coming. Feeling the jaganshi's glare boring into him, Koenma restrained himself from making another sigh, for this was the part of the conversation he did not look forward to.

"There…is the issue to who's going to take custody of Kurama…After all, he is still just a kit, he can't take care of himself…"

"I will." Hiei cut in, his face set, leaving no room for argument. Koenma sagged in his chair, rubbing his hands on his temples.

"Hiei…you know you can't do that. You'll find that taking care of a newborn fox is a demanding task, and will require the full attention of the caretaker, which right now you can't afford. What about Mukuro? You and I both know that she probably won't agree for you staying away from training to take care of Kurama, especially due to the fact that we don't know exactly how long this potion will last. It could take days, weeks, even months, you know that Mukuro just won't stand for that, and—" The fire demon's grip on the small bundle in his arm tightened,

"I don't care, that's her problem, she'll just have to deal with it. I am not going to leave Kurama with a bunch of bakas, end of story." Koenma was just about to reply when from the corner of the room, Kuwabara perked up,

"Hey shrimp, I can take care of him! After all, I've had plenty of experience with Eikichi—"  
"No." Color rose into the teen's face as he shouted back,

"Why you—" The spiky haired demon spun around, his countenance full of disgust,

"Kurama isn't a cat, or your pet, you idiot. He's a demon, besides, with you, Kurama won't last 2 minutes with you with your pigsty of a house and bumbling ways." With that, Hiei immediately turned his back on him, with no intention of continuing what he thought was foolish conversation. Watching from a distance, Yusuke and Botan gave Koenma a hopeless look, for there was no way that they could take care of the kit either. The ruler of the Reikai, gave them a shrug, with a small bemused smile on his face. After all, this was Hiei, what did he expect?

"Well…what about Yukina?" Hiei turned his sharp eyes to the toddler, as he went on,

"Yukina still lives at Genkai's temple, I'm sure she would be happy to take care of Kurama." Hiei quickly turned away, as Koenma held in his breath, silently praying for his answer.

True…Yukina would be alright, Hiei contemplated. After all, she is a healer, and Genkai would be there too but still…but then again, what choice did he have?

"…Fine."

**end flashback**

Thick grey clouds filled the sky as small raindrops gently fell, beginning a small drizzle. Yusuke paused, looking up, gazing up at the stormy sky. Softly, he took in a deep breath and released it slowly, silently watching his warm breath become a cold mist in the air. Winter was coming fast as the teen shivered, pulling the collar of his worn green jacket closer together, the weather was showing them no mercy, because for the Reikai Tantei, they're problems were just beginning.

Hiei sat quietly on the polished wooden floors of Genkai's home, his vision fixed upon watching the kitsune, the only sounds coming from the hushed shuffles inside the temple, and the soft pitter-patter of the rain. They both sat in a comfortable silence as the kitsune gazed intently at the rainfall, his soft, silver tail swishing back and forth. Ruby eyes softened at the sight, for the sight brought a distant memory to mind…

**flashback**

"Baka." The blunt statement stirred up laughter in the redhead, his slim shoulders shaking slightly as he chuckled. The half-demon turned to his lover, who took shelter in the branches of a large tree and glared at the kitsune. They were in the grassy backyard of the redhead's house which was full of color from the various plants of every kind (apparently the work of Kurama's meticulous care) that surrounded the tiny space, when yoko abruptly stepped outside the moment the quiet sound of the rain tapping on the roof reached his ears. Kurama laughed once more,

"Well, why don't you come out, Hiei? You might find that standing in the rain is a bit more enjoyable than it looks." Hiei snorted, a doubtful expression on his face,

"Ch. I HATE rain, you know that." His blood-red orbs as he gazed upon Kurma's emerald ones. "So, beautiful…" He murmured.

His fox indeed was quite a sight. Although just wearing a simple white tunic now drenched with rain, and jeans, his smile lit up his features, as he closed his eyes, his face towards the sky, reveling in the feel of the soft cool touch from the small droplets of rain on his skin, his silky red hair whipping wildly around his porcelain face from the violent winds. His eyes slowly opened, eyes that were shining from unsuppressed mirth, showing no sign of fear as the lightning crackled and the thunder rumbled in the distance. The fire demon was so deep in thought, he almost missed it as the fox whispered,

"I love the rain... The sound of the raindrops is so soothing, and the lightning is simply amazing, it lights up the whole sky…A thunderstorm is so fierce and strong, but I know it won't hurt me..." The redhead gazed back at Hiei lovingly, "It reminds me of you, Hiei." Kurama smiled tenderly, as he watched a small blush creep onto his lover's face. The jaganshi turned away with a scowl,

"Baka."

**end flashback**

Hiei snapped out of his reverie, while the small kit, oblivious to the fire demon's thoughts, continued to stare at the rain from the windowsill where he was perched, not even flinching in the slightest as a jagged lightning bolt lit the sky. A strange emotion stirred from the deep pits of his heart. Loneliness. It was only a few days, and already, he missed the fox. His face darkened with determination as in the sober silence, he fiercely thought, _'I'm going to get you back to normal no matter what, fox. No matter what it takes. I swear it.'_

**Aisu Dragoness: **er…kind of a bad and corny chappie, but hey, I tried rite? So…liked it? Hated it? TELL ME! That purple button in the corner is so pretty isn't it? REVIEW ME PLEASE! Then I'll write faster!


	9. chappie 9 yayness!

**Silver Thread **

**By: Aisu Dragoness**

Author's notes: OHOHOHO! Could it be? YES! It's another chappie! Everybody celebrate:does a lil' dance:

Disclaimer: yea, you guys know I don't own anything but Masanori (from earlier chappies), if ya'll want to use him (which I doubt) ya have to ask me! Or else I'll hunt you down and make you exceedingly sorry!

Warning: this is shounen ai. You've been warned. (that's why it's called a warning….)

Chapter 9

Yukina hummed softly, bending over the small tub, gently scrubbing the silky fur clean. Wearing a clean, white apron around her usual blue kimono, and her sleeves rolled up, her slender hands lathered the soap bubbles, giggling when she heard a small yip in response when her fingers tickled the kit's sensitive belly.

A small splash was heard, as the kitsune's twitching nose and silver muzzle popped into view, shaking its head vigorously in attempt to get the maddening soap bubbles from his small tapered face. Kura-chan's (a new nickname given to him by Botan, who just couldn't resist) dripping ears flicked in Yukina's direction as he heard the ice maiden giggle at his antics.

"Looks like you're enjoying yourself." An elderly voice said dryly. Startled, Yukina looked up, not too quickly as to frighten Kura-chan (who was still getting use to the temple), as her ruby eyes lit up in recognition.

"Genkai!" The short, old woman smiled wryly, stepping out of the shadows of the hallway, and into the bright light of the bathroom where Yukina sat on the brown wooden floor.

Yusuke's mentor walked over, as the wooden floor creaked under her, peering over the tub, into the soapy water where the kit gave her an inquiring look. Suddenly, the kit's drenched silver tail began to wag back and forth as he recognized the woman, jumping on his hind paws, resting his front ones on the edge of the tub, to get closer to her, while splashing water onto Yukina's already soaked apron in the process. The ice demoness quickly grasped Kurama's front paws, in case his hind ones slip on the slick floor of the bathtub.

"Now, now, Kura-chan, you know better. You shouldn't stand like that in the bathtub, you might fall and hurt yourself." Yukina chastised, as she gently lifted the kit's paws and placed them back on the floor of the tub. Genkai smiled at the scene, her eyes still following the disappointed chibi, as Yukina gently rinsed his fur with warm water.

"Hmph. It would seem that Kurama has adjusted well here. Good, I was tired of him scampering off into a corner, and spending hours cajoling him to come out every time either of us came into the room." The comment evoked a small laugh from the young demon, as she spoke without looking up from her task.

"Yes, it does. Of course, it did take awhile, every time I tried to get close, poor Kura-chan would dash off to Hiei, refusing to go anywhere else. It took almost two weeks for him to finally trust us." Her eyes softened, "But even then, Hiei-niisan didn't leave for the Makai until he was absolutely sure Kura-chan was comfortable." The ice demoness gently reached down and scooped up the now clean baby fox out of the water and into her arms, who squirmed playfully in her grasp, his tail thumping back and forth.

Genkai smiled and turned away, trusting Yukina to care for the kit, as she entered a large empty room, with a high ceiling and sturdy walls where she liked to train and meditate. Walking steadily to a small beige cushion on the polished floor, next to a steaming cup of tea, she sat down, and brought the cup to her lips. It was times as this, when the tea mug warmed her wrinkled hands, inhaling the sweet steam, and drinking in the peace and quiet, she felt the most relaxed and content (it's what having an obnoxious and noisy student like Yusuke does to you), but even the calm of her meditation couldn't brush away her worries that kept tugging at the mentor's mind.

Although things had become quite interesting since Kurama arrived, she couldn't help thinking just how long he was going to be that way, stuck in that chibi kitsune form. Koenma had already set to work, trying to track down a cure for the half-youko, searching endlessly down to the very last file in the extensive library at the Reikai, but so far, no luck. Despite the young ruler's hasty reassurances, Genkai wasn't fooled for a moment. She knew that deep down, even Koenma couldn't begin to guess, just how long Kurama will stay this way, if not forever. So far, the Reikai Tantei had managed to hide Kurama's change from any outsiders, making up excuse after excuse, each more ridiculous and twisted than the last, as Yusuke in particular, tried to explain to the redhead's teachers, friends, and anxious mother of his lengthy disappearance. Unfortunately, with no trace whatsoever of a cure, everyone knew they couldn't keep up this charade for long. If a trail wasn't found, at this rate, someone will find out, and then the consequences could be disastrous, just thinking about it made the former world renown fighter cringe.

The worst of it was, that all they could really do right now was wait. Wait and hope that an answer to their prayers will come.

oooooooooooooooooooo

A figure shifted in the shadows, sitting on stone ground, with a flickering fire in front of him, but it's light didn't reach his face.

"Are you sure?"

The demon kneeling in front of the figure hastily nodded, eager to please the master. The filthy lower class demon's rushed answer angered the figure as he snarled,

"You better be sure, you have no idea of the terrible things I could do to you right now if I find that you're wrong." The flames luminosity flickered, illuminating the figure for a small moment, revealing his face. A pale thin face, draped with a sheet of glistening jet black hair, and a small jagged scar lined over his left eye, where it was sealed shut. His right eye was milky white, with no pupil or iris in sight, an eye of a blind man, but when a person became the focus of attention to that pallid eye, it felt as if it was seeing right through you, down to the very depths of your soul. The demon immediately paled feeling the piercing gaze of the eye upon him, shaking his head with fear clearly written on his face,

"O-of course. I'm sure of it, master."

"…Interesting…" There was a pause as the fire crackled, and then a soft chuckle sounded from the shadowy figure, echoing across the cave, his unseeing eye glinting in the pitch black curtain of darkness.

"Oh Masanori, my foolish, foolish little brother. So…It looks like you got yourself killed this time, slaughtered and defeated by a fire demon and Koenma's pitiful ningens no less. Hmph…it's really no surprise, that little fool was always so wrapped up with his useless furs, and worshiping those pathetic Four Saint Beasts, hanging on their every whim. Ha. Serves him right. He was an obsessed imbecile, not worthy to be called a real demon. He was bound to get himself killed one way or another, even if by mere mortals. But it's of no important matter now, for it seems that that very blundering fool seems to have stumbled upon something actually worth while. Hm…a youko, a pure silver youko... Now there's a sight I would've liked to see…yes…things are becoming very interesting indeed…"

Still on bended knee,the youkaishuddered as his master's cold laugh shivered across their dark stone surroundings.

"Hai…Seishiro-sama."

**Aisu Dragoness: **ohohohoho! Lookie here! It's a cliff hanger! OHOHOHOHO! Gomen ne, minna-san, I just couldn't help myself! Review, and perhaps I will spare you the agony of waiting another week to see what happens, ne?


	10. ch 10 early like you all wanted! I live ...

**Aisu Dragoness: **REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS! I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL! DUE TO THE REQUESTS FOR ME TO UPDATE EARLIER, YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! OHOHOHOHOO!

I'd like to thank all my faithful reviewers, honto ni, ARIGATOU GOZAI MASU! You guys keep this thing going!

**AnimeGoddess800 II**: haha, I'm glad you like my fic so much, if you were serious about being obliged to follow my every whim, then you could review me for every chapter! please?

**tbiris**: yes, there probably is a cure, I just don't know when I'll get to it….

**MikaSamu**: Well, you requested that I come back with more, so here it is! I made it a little bit longer for you! I hope you like, I'm kind of a slow writer, so this took awhile!

**Blue kitsune251**: yes the suspense! It's going to get even better, I got it planned out, so I hope you'll like it!

**LoversPastForgotten**: I'm glad you love my story! I was so happy to hear it! Arigatou!

**shiorifoxiesmom**: yea, Kura-chan is sooo cute! I always wanted to make a Kurama chibi story!

**Black Rose**: yay! You like it too! I'm so happy!

**Birth Stained Scarlet**: I appreciate your review, thanks for the tips! I'm kind of an amateur, so I can use all the help I can get!

**KyoHanna**: Well, this is how it's turning out so far, I hope I can increase the quality of this fic a bit more, but I'm glad you still thought it was nice!

**Everqueen**: Do you like the youko? Kurama is my favorite character, alongside Hiei! Thanks for your review!

**Ariel**: Sry if I made Kurama suffer too much, but thanks for reviewing anyway!

**crazy's sillie girlie88**: sry if my earlier chappies were messed up with paragraphing, but I edited them, so they should be okay now, thanks for telling me!

**Katyfoxdemon2**: you like the story, yes?

**Tala ishtar**: Arigatou gozai masu!

**Chisara Notell**: yay, yay, yay, yay, yay!

**Freshthinks**: I updated, I updated!

**Curry**: wow, your review was long, thank you!

**GoldenKitsuneHime13**: Thanks for the encouragement, it really made my day!

**Erythrose: **it's ok if you had writer's block, I loved your review!

**Tenshino Roses: **I updated, as you requested, thanks for the review!

**AnimeAnna22: **thank you very much! You called my work "great"! I'm so happy!

Whew, that was a lot of peeps. If I've forgotten anyone, I'm SOOO sorry, you have full rights to totally flame me….in a review. I'd like to give special recognition to **Birth Stained Scarlet, tbiris, shiorifoxiesmom, and AnimeAnna22**, who were my first reviewers, YAY!

AND, **blue kitsune251, and AnimeAnna22** who put me on their favorite lists! Yay!

AND! **Birth Stained Scarlet****tbiris****MikaSamu****Aseret Kitsune****Erythrose****Cheysuli-Night****shiorifoxiesmom****AnimeAnna22****Evene****chibi-kid1**who put me on their author alert watch list! Yay! Arigatou, minna-san, you all make me very happy!

Disclaimer: I can't believe I have to write this stupid thing AGAIN. You all know I don't own anything, this is officially the 10th time I've said that for this story, it's getting pretty old! (The only thing I own so far is Masanori, and Seishiro)

**Chapter 10-Abduction (Dun dun duuuunnn….)**

The black haired fire demon quickly flitted aside, narrowly dodging a bright sphere of reiki shooting his way. A flurry of blasts soon rained down on him as his ruby orbs twitched quickly assessing the situation. Using his lightning speed, he soon vanished and reappeared on the other side, only to be met by another obstacle, a wall of crackling spirit energy plummeting down on him, then another obstacle after, and another, and another.

Mukuro, watching from a distance, tapped her foot impatiently, glancing down at a rusty pocket watch in her hand. Finally the jaganshi materialized before her, panting slightly, but otherwise completely unfazed by his test. The young woman's eyes narrowed and barked,

"What was that, Hiei! It took you almost 20 minutes longer for you to finish that obstacle course than last time! This is unacceptable! Not only that, your performance today was downright pathetic! Look at you! You didn't even bother to break a sweat, you didn't even try! Do you think I LIKE standing here all day watching you drag your lazy butt around and slack off, Hiei? Hiei? Hiei! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!"

The youkai, was indeed, not listening to her at all, and was instead gazing elsewhere, staring at nothing while deep in thought. At her last statement, Hiei blinked, flicked his blood red eyes to her direction, and raised a questioning eyebrow

Mukuro let out an exasperated sigh, Hiei was clearly not focusing on his training, and was probably thinking about his redheaded lover. She had heard the news from Koenma, but being the strict sensei she was, and still expected her future heir to train, despite the circumstances. But that was when she thought that at least the training would be PRODUCTIVE. Her shoulders sagged, as she rubbed her temples, there was really no point in doing this if the fire demon wasn't even going to concentrate. Oh well…

"All right, Hiei. It's quite obvious that you're off in dreamland, no doubt fantasizing about your little youko…" The last seven words catching the jaganshi's attention, he spun around, eyes flashing with ire, pulling his lip back, revealing a threatening fang, and ready to snarl back, but Mukuro already predicted this and went on,

"So this is what I'm willing to do. I'm going to ALLOW you to go back to the Ningenkai until this whole mess with Kurama is over, because it seems you can't focus for the life of you with this dilemma going on." Upon hearing this, the youkai's eyebrows quickly arched, surprised by his teacher's generosity.

"—But right when it's over, you'll come STRAIGHT back, I'm going to have Koenma send me regular reports on your activities to make sure you're just not avoiding me. Do I make myself clea—" Before she even finished, Hiei had already disappeared, heading back to the Ningenkai.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"That's the one you want, master?" The young demon shifted restlessly, impatient and eager to pursue his new prey.

The youkai's master, Seishiro, the infamous proud leader of the Akatsuki, gazed down at his most trusted servant with a pleased expression from his obedience, as the youth knelt in front of his master in the center of the gloom from the dark cave.

Dressed beautifully with white silk robes, with a bright blue scarf and a long sword with it's ivory handle and a pale, elegantly embroidered sheath tied around his waist, the demon had his long, sleek, light blue hair tied tightly in a lengthy ponytail, revealing his youthful, handsome face complete with graceful eyebrows, slightly pointed ears, and icy blue eyes, hungry for the sight of blood. The icy orbs gazed intently at the glass sphere his master held in his hands, sitting across from him in his own black robes, as the sphere displayed a small silver kit, frolicking in a garden, his furry tail wagging with delight.

He was the master's most prized pupil, the perfect warrior, with a heart of ice, devoid of emotion, obedient, and obsessed with the sight of blood. He was a flawless fighting machine and a perfect symbol of the Akatsuki, the underground faction which he served with Master Seishiro as its head. The Master smiled, pleased with his subject's apparent eagerness to obey.

"Yes, that's the one, Akio. Bring it to me, Akio, as swiftly as possible. However…I want him _intact._" The blue haired demon angrily looked up into his master's face, frustrated and disappointed that he was not allowed to play with his new found quarry. Nonetheless, his master's firmness was stronger as his pallid eye never flinched under the weight of Akio's glare. Seishiro's blind eye held a dangerous glint, as if daring his servant to argue, but soon pale face smiled, sensing Akio's bloodlust, as his deep, menacing, but calm voice reassured him,

"…You can do away with the others, later as a reward, but the youko comes _first_." The young youkai's face broke into a twisted smile, pleasure evident in his eyes, as he quickly nodded and rose to his feet. He turned to leave, intent on his mission as his master's voice reverberated once more, and reached his pointed ears.

"And don't forget to leave _it,_ when you're done. I want it to be a message for that toddler ruler of Spirit World. I think that Koenma has gotten too used to our absence, don't you think, Akio?" The humble servant's ears pricked at this, as his smooth voice asked, a small bit of childish hope in his voice,

"We will be fighting again soon, then? I can kill more now?" A deep chuckle resounded from Seishiro,

"Yes, Akio, my precious, you can kill as much as you want. You, child, you're always so eager to see more blood…That's what I like about you…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuwabara sat down on the soft grass in the, content in watching Kurama play among the various flora planted in Genkai's garden. Yukina was inside, washing the dishes after breakfast, and Kuwabara happily offered to watch over the tiny baby kit.

'Hmph, and Hiei thought I couldn't handle taking care of him…' The teen snorted at the ridiculous idea. 'Look! Kurama is just fine, and I'm the only one watching him. Urgh, stupid shrimp thinks he knows everything…' So absorbed was the orange haired teen in his angry thoughts, he never sensed another pair of eyes keenly watching them. Hidden in the foliage of the plant life, ice blue eyes shifted from the teen to the young kit curiously sniffing the white daffodils, nose twitching.

"I found you…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, little shrimp, just wait 'til I get my hands on his puny little neck, I'll—" He was soon snapped out of his reverie by a startled yip emanating from Kuwabara's young charge. He whipped his head around and his dark eyes widened in shock as he found a blue haired demon standing just a few yards in front of him, head bowed, muttering darkly to himself while holding the squirming kit, tail flailing. The experience Reikai Tantei immediately shot to his feet, and revealed his flaming Spirit sword in his hand and ready to strike as he yelled,

"Who are you! Put Kurama down!"

The demon's only sign of hearing him was a slight pause in his muttering as he hissed,

"Scum." This caused the orange haired teen to start,

"Wha-?" His white robes rustling, and his bright blue hair gleaming in the sunlight, the blue haired assassin looked up at the human. Kuwabara felt a chill go down his spine as the icy blue orbs settled on him, a desire clear in their depths. Blood. Looking back down again, the demon mumbled,

"Little rats, filthy, wretched, sniveling things, crawling out of their cowardly holes, infesting every dark corner…" Kuwabara growled furiously, crouching slightly in a fighting stance,

"What the heck are you talking about? Quit your muttering and fight!" The demon's eyes looked up sharply at him, seemingly to recognize the ningen for the first time,

"Foolish human. Think you're strong? Hm? You, waving around your little sword, do you think you're 'tough?' You dare to think you can match with me? …Such imprudent creatures you are, you and your meaningless pride…" The youkai crouched as well, unsheathing his sword, his gleaming white blade, smirking as he saw Kuwabara tense with anticipation. Akio leaned forward, preparing to strike, when his master's words echoed through his mind,

"_…You can do away with the others later as a reward, _but _the youko comes first_."

The white robed demon scowled, disappointed, as he re-sheathed his sword, taking the writhing kitsune in both arms, and vanishing in a gust of cold gust of wind, carrying his voice to Kuwabara's ears.

"Our battle will have to wait, human, but I assure you the day will come when we will meet again…until then, I shall enjoy tearing you apart."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hiei swiftly jumped from building to building, a simple blur unnoticed by the ningens down below on the busy streets. Suddenly, his muscles tensed, his instincts alert. Something wasn't right. Then abruptly, with a painful stab to his mind, he realized that Kurama's youki had disappeared.

His heart racing, he pushed himself to go faster, reaching the temple of Genkai within a matter of seconds, to find a stunned Kuwabara staring at the trunk of an old willow tree in middle of the temple's garden. Hiei rushed towards him, his voice harsh with concern for his youko,

"Where's Kurama!" When he was given no answer, the black clad youkai grabbed the teen's shirt, snarling,

"Answer me, you stupid ningen! What's wrong with you!" Kuwabara simply kept staring at the tree where the young Kurama was playing just moments before. Hiei finally looked in the direction of the other boy's gaze, his blood red eyes going wide.

"No…"

There, on the rough bark of the willow, was a small dark red crescent moon, perfectly depicted on it's dark wood. But that wasn't what shocked the two.

It was drawn with fresh blood.

**Aisu Dragoness: **Ohohohoho! Things are getting good now! Ah...but well, ...eto, i don't really know how to go on...er...:starts thinking REALLY hard until her brain sizzles:sighs: I'll try to have it come to me as soon as I'm able, but the next chapter may not come on my usual weekly schedule, gomen, but i'll try, i promise! Well, you all know what I'm going to ask for now, REVIEW! If you don't, I'll have no inspiriation, and my horrible writer's block will get worse! And plus it makes me REALLY happy... onegai?


	11. sry I was gone so long, forgive me?

**AisuDragoness: **:wwwwaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh: I'M SOOOOO SORRY! I HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR MY ABSENCE, REALLY! So, I had writer's block for awhile, so I was thinking of how I should continue my story, and then all of a sudden, I HAD FINALS! So for the past two weeks I've been studying my butt off, and I've practically been banned from the computer from my parents during finals week, so NOW, finals is officially over, and I'm BAAAACCCKK! So I'm SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry! Please don't be too angry! ….onegai?

**Disclaimer: **You all know I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho…yea.. the only people I own are Masanori, Seishiro, and Akio, so if you want to use them, you HAVE to ASK for my permission, or I'll hunt you down!

Chapter 11

Hiei stood, frozen in his tracks, to stunned to move. His fox…his precious youko was taken from him by none other than….the Akatsuki. Ruby red eyes, flashing with a flaming anger, his jaw clenched and set with a determined countenance, the jaganshi spun around, dragging Kuwabara by the collar of his shirt behind him.

"Go home, get packing, ningen. We're going after him." Kuwabara, shaking himself out of his reverie, grabbed Hiei by the shoulder before the fire demon whirled around and left, asking incredulously,

"Hang on a second, Hiei. We don't even no where the guy went, he vanished without a trace! Where are we going to look!" The black haired youkai shot him a fierce glare,

"Idiot, where else? Demon World."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yusuke shoved another pair of jeans in his worn duffle bag, quickly glancing around to see if he was forgetting anything before turning back to Hiei, who was intently sharpening his katana with a smooth stone in his hands.

"The Akatsuki, huh? Figures Kuwabara wouldn't be paying attention while watching Kurama, I'll never understand what Yukina sees in him." Wrong thing to say. The fire demon immediately stiffened at the mention of his half-sister, his eyes narrowing, glowering at the dark haired teen as he spat,

"Yukina is too kind and naïve. A few soft words and she immediately believes that that stupid human is actually worth her time. Ch, soon enough she'll realize just how worthless he is."

The leader of the Reikai Tantei only shrugged, for Hiei's spite towards the Kuwabara was nothing new to him. Delicately trying to change the subject before Hiei's brooding got too deep, he casually asked,

"So…just who are the Akatsuki, anyway?" The youkai wasn't fooled by Yusuke's not so subtle attempt to change the subject but answered nonetheless.

"The Akatsuki…in other words, the Bloody Moon. They're an infamous underground faction of malicious criminals, world renown for their stealth, their vicious and insidious schemes, and lack of mercy. These demons don't care for power, they wanted reverence. They revel and thrive in the fear of others, the way they hush and only whisper their name. Though they did not strike out often, when they did, they lashed out ruthlessly with such malice that was remembered for years to come. Even that baka Koenma hesitates to get involved with the Akatsuki, for he knows they were a power not to be trifled with. Rumors say that every time they struck, a red moon would rise that night, a visual symbol to all the Makai that another target would never see the light of day again, reminding all that they're doomed victim's last breath was a desperate scream on their lips, and the last thing they saw was the bloody moon, rising upon their passing, before dying a cold, cruel death. Hence, they were called the Akatsuki. They never stop until they have their prey. Never."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A blue haired demon flitted through the forest, darting through the trees in haste, ignoring the soft whines of protest and the sharp claws digging into his skin from the baby kitsune in his arms.

Akio picked up the pace, eager to return to his master, his blood already tingling with anticipation of his upcoming reward that was surely to come; after all, surely with the success of his mission, the master would be pleased. The orange haired ningen outraged face flashed through his mind, causing his hand to reflexively touch his sword that was sheathed and tied around his waist with his pale sash. His fingertips caressed its ivory hilt, as his face twisted into a smirk,

_The clock is ticking closer and closer to your demise, human, I hope you're ready, for in time, when I tear my sword into your flesh, and your blood pours out like rain, the sun will set on your world into darkness, giving rise to the bloody moon. Soon, ningen…I'll be coming for you. _

**AisuDragoness: **wow…uh…that was short…gomen ne! I'm going to update as soon as I can to make up for my absences, okie pokie? Meanwhile, I gotta think up of what's going to happen next. Until next time, ja ne! REVIEW, PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!


	12. ch 12, early as promised!

**AisuDragoness: **:sigh: it's good to be back…anyhoo, I'd like to thank those who are still reviewing me, ARIGATOU GOZAI MASU!

**Birth Stained Scarlet: **It's ok if you didn't give me any tips, I loved your review! (and don't worry, I'll try to have Hiei beat the crap out of everyone…maybe next chappie tho...i must tink of a battle scene...)

**KyoHanna: **Arigatou, I'm so glad you're not mad and thought the chappie was worth the wait, thanx! waaaaaahhh! you're so nice to me! I feel so loved...:tear:tear:

**blue kitsune251: **hehe, well I'm glad you liked it! thank you so much for your review! I was so afraid that since it was so short, people would flame me...but nobody did, so I'm VERY HAPPY! WHOO HOO! ...yea...

**MikaSamu: **Thanks for the compliment, you have no idea how many times i edited the description of the Akatsuki...it was driving me nuts, but you liked it, it was worth it! To be honest, the only reason why Akio is targeting Kuwabara is becuase he's the first to confront him and challenge him in a fight...plus Akio just likes killing people...and yea...that's the only reason...

**shiorifoxiesmom: **yes, a lot of people are waiting for me to get Hiei to kick some serious Akatsuki butt, I'll have to make it a good one, lots of bloodshed...hmmm...hehe...it might take me awhile tho, cause I've never written a hardcore battle scene before...uh oh...

**T.K. Yurikoto: **:sweatdrops: my, very violent, my poor Akio! hehe, just kidding, i guess he does deserve a butt kicking...

**Inwe Nolatari**, you had a very interesting review, I really like it! I'm so glad that you and your friend like my story, it really made my day! I don't have a screen name, but I'd love to email you! If you ever get an email w/ the subject "Aisu Dragoness" you'll know it's from me!

Also, to my newest reviewers (I think) **T.K. Yurikoto, and silveryoukoshinomori, **ARIGATOU! I LOVE MY REVIEWERS, THEY MAKE ME SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!

**DiScLAiMeR: **yea, I don't own anything except Masanori, Seishiro, and Akio….yea….

Chapter 12 (yay!)

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Hiei! Hang on, you don't understand! I HAVE to say good-bye to Keiko, or else she'll kill—"

Hiei curtly cut him off with a swift cuff to the head ignoring him as Yusuke's protested noisily as he was dragged down the street to the gateway leading to the Makai (which he threatened Koenma to prepare for them) with an exasperated looking Kuwabara trailing them from behind. The trio walked in the late hours of the night, with the full moon high above them, silhouetting the Reikai Tantei as they made there way to the gate. The fire demon's face set, Hiei snapped back,

"There's no time. Your ningen woman will just have to make do without your petty farewells, Yusuke. Besides, knowing Koenma, he'll probably have some pity, and send Botan at some point to tell her anyway. Meanwhile, we can't waste anymore time here, Kurama is in Demon World so that's where we're going!" Yusuke opened his mouth to argue but immediately closed it again as Hiei fixed him a dangerous glare as he hissed,

"We're. Going. End of discussion. One more word from you, I'll fry you down to the bone, Got it?" The dark haired human quickly nodded, the jaganshi's tone brokered no room for argument, and it was dangerous to say otherwise.

Satisfied that he had made his point, Hiei turned quickly once more dragging the teen and leading the silent (and now terrified) Kuwabara to a dark abandoned alley, filth lay in every small corner, and the surrounding walls were moldy and cracked. Shadows danced on the ground but suddenly shied away as dark red glow arrived in their midst, emanating where it seemed there was a glowing tear in the dimension as if the air was made of paper, shimmering bright red. Hiei headed resolutely to the impromptu tear in the Ningenkai that would take them to their destination…to Kurama.

He paused for a moment, his ruby orbs flicking toward his companions. The orange haired ningen grinned and flashed him a thumbs up, while Yusuke smiled and nodded. Without hesitation, the three reached out their hands into the portal as the red glow blazed encompassing them all in its fiery light as they were sucked in to the Makai, determined to bring their friend home.

. ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Excellent work, Akio." A deep chuckle sounded from Seishiro's lips, as he got up from his chair in front of the fireplace, walking forward, taking the struggling kitsune from the kneeling blue haired demon's hands.

Akio smiled, glowing at his master's praise, as he watched Seishiro stroke the youko's lush silver fur, causing the kit to whine and writhe in his hands, desperate to get away from his touch.

The master's midnight hair gleamed in the firelight, his long regal charcoal black robes rustled on the floor of the cave in the stone chamber, turning his back on his loyal servant kneeling in front of him to place the baby youko on the huge bed that lay in the middle of the chamber.

With a firm hand clutching the kitsune in place, the leader of the Akatsuki bent down and his sickly pale hands picked up a metal chain attached to the wall beside the headboard of the grand bed, with cuff on the end, specially sealed to fit any figure. It immediately shrank in his hands to fit the fox's lithe form as Seishiro locked it around the struggling kitsune's neck.

As the tall, dark haired demon pulled away, the young kit instantly snapped at the chain keeping him prisoner, growling as he grabbed it with his fangs and yanked at it with all its might, determined to rip the loathsome chain out of the wall, to no avail, his efforts merely mussing up the dark scarlet silk sheets on the bed. Soon, the only noises to be heard in the room were the snarls of the Akatsuki's newfound prisoner, and the faint 'chink' of the chains.

Satisfied with his work, Seishiro turned once more to Akio, still silently kneeling, waiting eagerly for his dismissal. The master smiled at his servant's impatience to start the hunt for his prey,

"You've served me well, my Akio, as promised; you may hunt the rest of the youko's companions and…do away with them as you please." The young blue haired demon shivered in his white robes with anticipation, his hand trailing back to the ivory hilt of his sword, fingering it as he asked,

"I may leave immediately then, Master?" Seishiro shook his head,

"There is no need, my dear Akio." With a reassuring smile, the Master turned towards a small table by the fire place, where a small glass ball lay on a purple cushion, displaying the Reikai Tantei tracking Akio's trail.

"They will be coming to us. Meanwhile we should prepare our hospitality, hm? Hayato, Haruki!"

Two shadows appeared behind Akio, both kneeling, and with identical tenor voices, responded,

"Hai, Seishiro-sama."

"Rouse the others, you two, we're going to have…visitors." The shadows still covering their faces, they both nodded obediently,

"As you wish." As they vanished to do their master's bidding, the dark haired leader turned back to his waiting servant, who by now, began to fidget with impatience. Seishiro smiled once more,

"Akio, greet our guests when they arrive, after all, with such company as the Reikai Tantei, its our obligation to make them feel…welcome."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"We're getting close guys, I can feel some pretty strong youki near by."

Yusuke and Hiei nodded in agreement at Kuwabara's speculation, as they continued to head north through the thick forest of the Makai.

Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged worried glances in concern to their demon friend, for the closer they got to Kurama, the quieter the fire demon became, his hand never left the hilt of his katana. Yusuke flicked his eyes at his best friend, and in the silence they mutually agreed, that although they were there to help Hiei, it was his fight. To think otherwise would be dangerous, and they knew it.

Hiei's blood red eyes narrowed, ablaze with anger, determination, and a silent rage brewing inside his heart. They were getting closer...to Kurama and...and the demon bastards who took him...The deep ruby orbs flickered with a perilous gleam that promised revenge and an unstoppable wrath that was to fall on the heads of the Akatsuki. They had taken him, his beloved youko. These treacherous demons dared to take his precious fox away from him. Nothing in all the seven hells could protect them now.

A crime has been committed. Now, a justice had to be declared. There was retribution to be taken. There was hell to pay, and Hiei will stop at nothing until he has the blood of every single demon wretch who laid a finger upon his lover on his cold steel blade. They're all going to pay; he was going to make sure of it.

**Aisu Dragoness: **:stretches and sighs: Dang, that was a long one, this took me FOREVER! Well, I hope you guys are happy w/ this chappy, and once again, I'm sooooooooooo sorry about my extended absence over the past few weeks, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW! IT WOULD MAKE ME SOOOOO HAPPY!


	13. need help

Hey guys, AisuDragoness here, and firstly, I'd just like to say I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY! I had every intention to update months ago, but….a lot of things happened….so I was pretty depressed and went on a hiatus, in a sense, I suppose that I kind of lost my passion, however, I was just looking through my account yesterday and found that people have actually reviewed while I was gone! I was so surprised and ridiculously happy! Arigatou gozai masu, minna-san!

At this point, I don't know whether or not if I'll update yet, if I can get my writing muse up and running again, (and I left the story at a cliffhanger too! I feel so guilty…), but first I want to know that if I do update, if people would actually pay attention and review it, I dunno if my old reviewers have ditched me or what…..if they did I totally don't blame them, considering I was supposed to update Silver Thread like months ago….:sigh: so yea, just tell me what you think you guys and review it! I'll look over your comments (if I get any), and I promise I'll give it some serious thought!


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

WOW…….WOW……..

I'm speechless, I just checked on my stories just for the heck of it, and I saw that there were NINETY FOUR REVIEWS! OH MY SHINTAKI MUSHROOMS!

I really had no idea that I had so many reviewers still waiting for me, you guys are sooooo sweet for taking the time to review my story even when I went on a hiatus! THANK YOU SO MUCH, YOU TOTALLY MADE MY DAY!

So when I found out, I was like, "Why didn't I know about this? And I look up in my profile stats, and it says "_REVIEW ALERT: DISABLED" _and I'm like "What the--$$#!" I had NO idea it was like that! I AM SOO SORRY! For about the past year when I didn't get any emails about new reviewers I thought that people forgot about my story, so I didn't update! Ah, the irony.

So you guys are probably wondering why I went on a hiatus, well, last year, I had kind of a family crisis, a member of my family went to the hospital, and things just went downhill from there, so afterward I kind of lost my writer's muse and stayed away from writing for awhile, and soon my little hiatus dragged onto weeks….to months….and now its almost been a year, so here we are.

So anyway, school is FINALLY out, but I'm still very busy, I have ACT classes, SAT classes, AND summer school (my summer is officially blown), but due to the recent turn of events, I will DEFINITELY think about continuing Silver Thread, I'll try my best to squeeze in a time somewhere in my schedule…..I need to try to shake my writing muse back alive again (even if I have to knock it around a little…hehe), and I'll see if I can fry my brain to spit out a few chappies, okay? It's the least I can do for all my WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

OH! Also, LOTS OF KUDOS TO EVIL ALIEN CHICKENS (isn't that an awesome name? so funni) who took the time to actually email me to encourage me to write again, thank you so much! That's why I've been contemplating the last few months to continue my story, and then I found out about my boatload of reviews! Thank you, and wish me luck!


End file.
